


Blood on my Shoes

by RavenHorcrux



Series: Raven's Widowtracer Chronicles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood on my Shoes - Tara Carosielli, Breakups, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHorcrux/pseuds/RavenHorcrux
Summary: Amélie's cold-hearted "Widowmaker" persona starts to break, leading to her long for a relationship. Lena has a bad breakup with Emily after questioning her feelings for her.





	1. Amélie

**Author's Note:**

> This song gave me this idea. I can't explain why, but welcome ladies and gents to my first ever Widowtracer fic!

_"How are you feeling, Lacroix?"_

_"I don't feel. That's the point, isn't it?"_

The daily conversations with Moira were no more than that: a simple question to which she gave a simple answer. Repeating the same thing every day after every 'check-up' was starting to become a chore to Amélie. But that was a good thing, right? As long as everything bored her other than killing, Talon was proud. Lately, though, that was starting to change. She was starting to feel more than just boredom when it came to daily tasks, but a feeling of longing. She wanted a sort of companionship that could only come from a romantic relationship. Friends would be nice as well, but not here. Not within Talon. Moira and Akande would sell her out instantly and be the ones to personally oversee her being tortured back into her killer state of mind. Gabe probably wouldn't care, especially since she knew about the stunt he pulled with Sombra at Volskaya. But then there was Sombra, the sneaky little hacker who had eyes and ears everywhere. Chances are she already knew that Talon's prized assassin was starting to regain her heart, so it would be wise to befriend her. Or at least, make her an ally despite the fact she'd ask for some sort of favor in return.

Then there was Overwatch. She scoffed at the idea as she rested in her bed, lying as still as a corpse with her hands folded across her bare stomach. She wasn't welcomed there anymore after she murdered Gerard and nearly killed Ana. She'd be lying if she said she felt no remorse for those shots. Or maybe she truly didn't? Her mind was slowly breaking from the mental conditioning, and yet she still thoughts of killing. The pleasure it brought her as a cold-blooded assassin was starting to mix in with the pain it caused her emotionally as a person and it was starting to confuse her. She wanted to laugh at how ridiculous she was being, yet at the same time, she wanted to cry. "Pfft, imbécile." Amélie hissed to herself, hating what she has become: hating what Talon _made_ her become.

With a heavy sigh, Amélie sat up and glared at her rifle across the room: the dreaded Widow's Kiss. Words could not describe how much she loved and hated that thing. On one hand, it was a well designed weapon: versatile with an amazing scope. On the other hand, it was the signature weapon of something she didn't want to be. But it was too late to change the past. Even if it were possible, how could she? She was a brainwashed puppet that had no control over her own thoughts at the time. The voices in her head screamed _Kill!_ whenever she looked at anyone whom Talon considered an enemy. Everyone except that ex-pilot girl, Tracer. Amélie found it strange that the voices didn't tell her to kill Tracer on the roof the same night she killed Mondatta. Her orders were to kill anyone who got in her way, and technically Tracer _did_ get in her way. But she had no urge to kill her.

Amélie stood from her bed and walked over to the drawers filled with 'civilian' clothing, pulling out a simple black tank top and jeans. As she got dressed, she noticed the door to her room slide open, but no one was there. "Sombra." She hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at the doorway even as the door slid shut.

"Hello, Spider." Sombra spoke as she dropped her camouflage and walked around the room. "You look like you're getting ready to go somewhere."

And she was, but she wasn't sure where. "That is none of your concern." She spat coldly to the hacker, reaching for her grappling hook.

"Maybe not, amiga. But let's say I want to go with you."

"No." Amélie kept a cold tone as she slipped the grappling wristband onto her wrist and didn't so much as glance at the hacker. "You are free to leave whenever you please. You do not need moi to babysit you. Adieu." She hissed and brushed past Sombra, door sliding open for her to leave.

"What a shame. If Gabe found out you were gone, he'd mostly likely want to know where you were off to."

Amélie looked over her shoulder and glared at the hacker. "Gabriel does not care for my whereabouts. He should come claim his loud mouthed enfant before I end her life with my bare hands." She didn't mean what she said, but she couldn't let Sombra know that. Especially if she was already starting to notice the changes in her behavior. Before she could fully exit the secret hideout, Sombra had already decided on following her. "I told you, I am in no mood to babysit."

"You aren't watching me, Lacroix. Something's wrong with your head, I can tell." The hacker cooed.

The assassin rolled her eyes and used her grapple to jump up onto a nearby building, in an attempt to get away from Sombra for the time being. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for her, all Sombra had to do was translocate to wherever she grappled to. "I wish you wouldn't follow me." Amélie hissed, grappling from building to building and running across roofs as Sombra followed close behind.

"I wouldn't have to if Moira didn't tell me to keep an eye on you."

_She has her doubts as well, then._ She thought, not bothering to stop and listen to the hacker any further. "What do _you_ want from me then?" Before she realized she had spoken out loud, the question had slipped from her lips.

Sombra laughed, translocating in front of Amélie in order to get her to stop. "I don't want much, Araña. I won't say a word about your mental 'break' to anyone, as long as we're 'friends'."

"That's it? You want me to be friends with you?" Amélie stared at the hacker with a raised eyebrow and eventually shrugged it off. "Whatever. Friends." Once she started to walk across the building to reach the next, Sombra stopped her and shook her head.

"No, I mean you're indebted to me. I want something, you get it for me. There's some tech that Talon's working on, but it's in a room that I can't quite access."

"You're a hacker. Get it yourself."

"That's just it, amiga. You can walk in there, no problem. Some of security systems inside that room can detect my camouflage. Talon doesn't fully trust me yet, but you?" Sombra chuckled and tapped Amélie on the tip of her nose with her finger. "You can take whatever you want, and they'll assume you're the one testing it out. When in reality, you're getting it for me to see how each weapon is designed. Stealing the plans would be pointless for you, but as an assassin? You can have whatever weapon you want."

Amélie hated the idea of helping Sombra with anything like this, especially when the idea could get them both killed. But she hated killing for Talon more, and lately she started to have flashbacks of the torture she endured at their hands. She needed this hacker to both keep her mouth shut and as a means of escape if she were to actually try and leave. "D'accord." She kept her reply simple and brushed past the hacker, stopping at the edge of the roof she stood on. Her eyes widened as she stared across the street, into an apartment window. And that's when she saw _her_. The little brat that caused her so much trouble and confusion.

As she watched her, her mind was at ease. There were no conflicting thoughts of murder and remorse. No voices screaming to kill. Only silence, and a twinge of heartbreak. The pilot looked happy as she burst through the apartment door holding a gift box of some sort. From her distance, Amélie vaguely recognized the logo on the box as some sort of chocolates shop. "We're in London." Her voice was soft and confused, as if she had completely forgotten where they were. Shortly after, she felt her eyes start to sting as water started to roll down her cheeks. She brought her hand to her face and wiped away the tears, looking down at her hand afterwards. A part of her became thankful that it was dark as Sombra stepped to the edge beside her.

"Duh? You really are a mess, aren't you?" The hacker laughed. "Do you even know what day it is?"

"Monday."

"So you're not completely gone." Sombra looked towards the window that Amélie was staring at while the assassin turned away. "Didn't know you were soft for her, Spider."

"Stop calling me that." Amélie's voice was cracking, as if she finally broke. "Please."

Sombra's eyes widened and she turned to look at the blue-skinned woman whom she followed out here. "Did you just say 'please'? That's a first."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Sombra!" The assassin's voice was filled with pain as she finally lost her patience with the hacker. It wasn't hate she felt towards her, but annoyance. She was vulnerable, and in her mind, Sombra was making light of her emotions. "We're going back. Tell anyone, and I promise you will not live another day." This threat was more genuine, surprisingly. Despite the sudden wave of emotions that had come over her after years of feeling nothing, she was willing to kill to keep this secret. To her, it was life or death.


	2. Distant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is sooooo late. I've had absolutely zero energy as of late and life has been a very, very bad mess. Please don't hate me ♥  
> Also enjoy! Kinda dramatic (and long) but yep

Lena was far more excited than usual, and with good reason. Today was her and Emily's anniversary, and she wanted to get something special for her girlfriend before she had to go back to Overwatch the following day. Originally, she had planned to take Emily out somewhere nice, but she had fallen ill. It wasn't anything too serious, thankfully, but Lena didn't want to risk her favorite person getting any sicker. Emily insisted that she'd fine and didn't want to ruin her day, but Lena wouldn't have any of it. So now, here she was, browsing the shops along the street to the center of King's Row. She noticed a few clothing shops and peeked in through the windows, but nothing really stuck out to her. There were a few red, halter tops she figured Emily would enjoy for the summer, but they were plain and didn't seem like anything special. _It's the thought that counts right?_ Lena began thinking to herself as she considered going inside. However, the more she stared at the shirts, the less interested she became.

As she continued to wander the cobblestone streets of King's Row, Lena came across a small, chocolates shop. She vaguely remembered passing by the shop when she and Emily had a date night some months back. From the outside, it looked like any other storefront: a simple, dark brick building with the name of the shop painted in gold over the door. When Lena looked inside the windows, however, she could see beautiful chocolate sculptures that seemed to be dulled by the tint of the window. Before long, she found herself wandering inside with the scent of chocolate hitting her almost instantly. In the center of the shop itself were two large, chocolate swan sculptures encased in a sort of cooling glass containment unit. Lena didn't pay much attention to the holographic note on the glass, but she knew that the swans were of some importance. Along one of the walls were smaller creations that were airbrushed to appear realistic. The smaller sculptures ranged from small animals like dogs and cats to miniature city replicas, one of which resembled King's Row.

On the other wall were the larger sculptures. There were replicas of mansions, the Overwatch team, Tekhartha Mondatta, the Statue of Liberty, and the Eiffel Tower. There was something about the Eiffel Tower that stood out to Lena, though. But she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. She stared at it for a while and even approached it. There was no doubt that the sculpture was a beautiful piece of artwork that was very carefully detailed. Lena began to wonder how long it took the sculptor to create such a perfectly detailed, yet drlicate piece. A part of her wanted to buy it impulsively, but what would be the point? She was here for Emily, and there was no way the two of them would eat an entire chocolate replica of the Eiffel Tower. Or would they? Lena was small, but she had a large appetite, so it was possible. _Maybe Emily won't mind. It isn't exactly her cup of tea..._ the ex-pilot hummed to herself in deep thought.

"Can I help you?" A sweet voice broke Lena's train of thought, almost frightening her.

Once she turned around, she saw that the person to whom the voice belonged to was no taller than her. She had long, jet black hair that reached her waist and hazel eyes. If it weren't for her height, the girl appeared almost familiar to her. "Ah, sorry, love. I was just browsing, that's all!"

The girl smiled and laughed softly, stepping up beside her and gesturing to the sculpture. "You admire the Eiffel Tower, yes?" Lena hadn't noticed it before, but when the girl spoke up beside her, she had a hint of a French accent. "It is my most popular creation. People order replicas like this for weddings, anniversaries, grand openings, and even simple gatherings. They all range in size, though. So I ask, what is the occasion? People rarely come in this late unless it is an emergency."

The more the girl spoke, the more familiar she started to seem. "Amélie?" Lena spoke out loud without meaning to. After the name slipped from her lips, her heart began to race and she looked at the girl closely to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The features she first noticed were still there, but her skin was normal. She could be considered pale compared to Lena. A part of her was relieved that this clearly wasn't the blue-skinned assassin she had become obsessed with as of late. "I mean, Emily. My girlfriend." She took another glance at the girl's face, thankful that she hardly noticed the staring. "I don't want anything as large as this, though. A simple anniversary gift."

"I see." The dark-haired girl stood in deep thought for a moment and clapped her hands together the minute she had an idea. "I may have just the thing, then. Come with me!" The girl turned on her heel and walked over to the cashier's counter. The counter itself held several smaller chocolate creations such as pearls and truffles. "Did you forget your anniversary? If you don't mind my questioning..."

"Ah, no." Lena knelt down and stared at the several different sweets. "I had a dinner planned, but unfortunately my girlfriend isn't feeling well today. I wanted to get her something, but the clothing stores don't have anything quite appealing. We wanted to come here but never had the chance."

"I usually order my clothing from back home." The girl said casually with a shrug. As Lena watched, she grabbed a golden, crescent shaped box and gently tapped on the glass to open it. "The stores here are a bore to say the least." She carefully picked up varying pieces of chocolates with a small, robotic, arm-like device and placed them into the box. 

"You made all of these yourself?" Lena questioned, and the girl simply hummed her answer while continuing to arrange the chocolates by size, shape, and color for the most aesthetically pleasing arrangement.

"That is why my shop is open later than most in the same profession. When I work late, anyone can come in and place orders. My shop is usually a last resort for big projects, so I'm never really overwhelmed." Once she finished, she placed the box onto the counter and closed its lid. The top was transparent for the most part, aside from the golden lettering and web-like designs. Before handing the box over to Lena, she tied a golden ribbon around it. "Don't worry about payment. It is an honor to serve someone from Overwatch. I hope your girlfriend enjoys this. These are the most popular truffles and pearls when it comes to gifts."

Lena smiled shyly and stared at the box, lost in the faint glow it seemed to have in the lighting. "Thanks, love! I really insist on repaying you somehow."

"Pas de problème." The girl spoke with a wave of her hand. "As I've said, it is an honor."

Lena couldn't hide her smile. She was beyond grateful that this girl made her day so much easier. However, once Lena left the shop, the familiarity of the girl was slowly starting to get to her. As she walked home, images of the girl flashed into her mind as well as those of Amélie. Of course, Amélie's accent was thicker, if Lena remembered correctly. But the shop-owner's wasn't too far off. And her eyes: those lovely, hazel eyes. Lena stopped in her tracks and looked down at the box, examining the web-like design on the top. It was as if all the signs were there, suggesting to her that maybe Emily had a right to be concerned about her. Maybe her obsession with Widowmaker was reaching a level that it shouldn't have? Before, it was simply revenge. But now? Now she wasn't quite so sure anymore.

The walk back to the apartment felt excruciatingly slow to Lena. The battery of her chronal accelerator was low, so she couldn't blink her way home, despite badly wanting to. All she could do was walk and hope that it didn't die on her while she was out. But in reality, that was the _least_ of her worries. In her head, her thoughts continued to race between Lacroix and the owner of that chocolate shop. If anything, mostly Amélie crossed her mind. For some reason, she spared her that night she killed Mondatta. Sure the shot she took could've broken her chronal accelerator, but somehow Lena felt Amélie _knew_ she'd recall out of the shot. That much made sense since she still got her target. But on the roof? The assassin could've easily killed her but instead fled the area. It wasn't like she wasn't fast enough. By the time Lena recovered, she had already disappeared. Or Talon extracted her since her job was done. But Lena didn't see anyone else that night, just Amélie.

As she got closer to home, she heard a strange noise coming from the rooftops, as if someone were doing some form of parkour. However once she looked up, she didn't see anyone or anything. _"Maybe it's all just in my head..."_ Lena sighed to herself and continued walking until she reached the apartment complex. She was a bit hesitant on going upstairs to where she and Emily stayed, given that she wasn't sure how to hide her emotions very well. But she had to, and Emily was good at changing her mood. With a smile, she went up to her floor and removed the keycard from her pocket, bursting through the apartment door with glee. "Emily! I'm home!"

The red-head looked up from her book and stood from the couch, smiling sadly. Lena was too in her own emotions to really notice. "Lena! Welcome home!" Emily tried to force herself to match Lena's energy, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"I got you something from that shop we always talked about visiting. The owner is really nice and she makes everything there herself! It's quite a lovely shop, even the box!" She held the box out to Emily and the other girl took it from her hands with both curiosity and appreciation.

"It's lovely! I almost wish you didn't go out of your way for me."

"You're special to me!" Noticing her tone, Lena's instantly changed to one of concern. "Are you alright? Are you feeling any better, love? I'm sorry I went without you, I wanted to get you something nice."

"Lena..." Emily's voice trailed off as she gazed at the floor. "Lena, I was never sick. I just, needed to get my thoughts together for a while. You're starting to worry me with your obsession with this assassin. I thought eventually you'd get over it, but lately...looking at some of your notes and things you want to propose to Overwatch? I'm worried."

Lena's heart began racing as she listened to Emily speak. The last thing she wanted was to lose Emily because of her non-confirmed feelings for Amélie. "What do you mean? Emily, I haven't been that obsessed. Maybe a little, since she used to be a friend."

"You want to 'cure' her somehow. I don't quite understand everything you wrote, but I know it's dangerous. I don't want you to get yourself killed, and I know once your mind is set on something, there's no stopping you." Emily placed the box down and hugged Lena. "I know when we started dating, I was okay with everything. But lately, I'm scared you may actually get seriously hurt or killed. Especially if you pursue this assassin. I can't live with that."

"Emily, it's really okay. I won't do anything crazy."

"She's already hurt you before. She broke your chronal accelerator and you were fortunate enough not to get lost in time. Lena, we both know you're going to go off anyway and probably not tell me. Maybe we should just end things?"

"You don't really mean that, Emily." Lena tried to lighten the mood, but the expression on Emily's face remained the same. She seemed just as hurt by it as Lena did, and the ex-pilot could see it in her eyes that she was serious.

"I already found somewhere else to go. I'll be gone in the morning. Good night, Lena." The red-haired girl kissed Lena's forehead and wiped her own eyes before heading off to bed.

Lena, unsure of what to do, removed her chronal accelerator and placed it on its charging station in the corner of the room before throwing herself onto the couch. It was going to be a long night, and she could already feel herself beginning to cry into the pillow. On one hand, Emily didn't know of her already conflicting feelings, but on the other? She was leaving anyway, and that broke Lena.


	3. Forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delays AGAIN, just life things.

It's been a week since Emily left, and Lena hasn't felt up for much of anything. She even talked her way out of going on missions for Overwatch and naturally, a lot of people were concerned. Angela gave her a check-up to see if she had a cold or some type of virus, and even asked what was bothering Lena only to get shrugged off and pushed away. Then there was Winston. He had known Emily fairly well given she and Lena were like a family to him, and Lena couldn't bring herself to tell him what was bothering her. Anytime he came around to check on her, all she could do was burst into tears. She wanted to tell him everything, about what Emily said, about her leaving, but she couldn't bring herself to. Every day, it was as if Lena had to convince herself that Emily was truly gone, and it didn't take Winston long to realize that's what has been bothering the ex-pilot. Fortunately, he convinced everyone to give her space without giving too much detail, and she was thankful for that. She wanted to thank him personally, but she still couldn't bring herself to hold a conversation with anyone. 

Tonight, though, Lena avoided going into her apartment. How could she? She stayed there for so long with Emily, every little thing reminded her of their time together. For the past few nights it seemed as if the TV were playing reruns of their favorite shows on purpose just to get to her. And the empty bookshelf? It constantly taunted her with the memory of how full it once was when Emily used to read for leisure when she had nothing better to do. Even a few medical books lay strewn about that Emily possibly left. Maybe on purpose to make Lena regret what she lost. But no, that wasn't something Emily would do. Lena avoided even entering the lobby, as memories of the two moving in together would flood her mind. Everything was torture to her, so there was no way Emily left small things around to torture Lena's broken heart even more.

So tonight, she went to the roof.

It was her safe place, the only place she really had peace of mind. Emily wasn't fond of rooftops, and Lena never understood why. But tonight, she was thankful for that. There were no painful memories haunting her mind about the roof, other than Mondatta's assassination. And that's what threw Lena's mind in a full circle as she sat on the edge of the roof. This was all Widowmaker's fault. If she didn't kill Mondatta, Lena wouldn't have started seeking revenge. _That's_ where the obsession that Emily claimed she had started. If the assassin had just killed her, or at least showed some effort that she wanted to kill her, Lena wouldn't be questioning her own morals and the possibility of rehabilitating a brainwashed killer. What could she do now? The person she thought she'd spend the rest of her life with was now gone, and there was no use trying to locate Talon's top assassin to take her emotions out on. She'd either be killed in the process or taken captive as bait for the rest of the remaining Overwatch team.

"How could I be so stupid?" Lena muttered to herself with a deep sigh as she watched people walk by on the streets below her.

Meanwhile behind her, Amélie had grappled up onto the roof. At first, she didn't notice Lena sitting on the edge of the apartment building and was about to blindly walk towards that edge of the building. The minute she noticed, however, she stopped and observed, the voices in her head completely silent. A part of her could almost sense Lena's pain, and wanted to go to her for comfort. But she was _her_ : a killer, an assassin, a criminal. Approaching would only cause turmoil, and Talon didn't even know she had left. Should she find herself in trouble, she didn't have any comms or trackers on her. It wasn't like she minded, given that her own self-conscious was telling her to surrender. That, or it was the voices disguised as something else giving her the perfect plan to infiltrate Overwatch and kill everyone. She was still confused, and her daily outings over the past week hardly helped.

Sombra did attempt to assist her, however. Of course, that was after she had done several favors for the hacker. The most she could do was hack into Talon's database show her videos of how she was tortured and bring up the results from tests Talon had done on her following the torture. Her deeds didn't go undetected, but Sombra always knew how to cover her own ass. Amélie felt the faint hint of a smile at her thoughts of the hacker trying to help her, but in the end kept her neutral expression. Her conditioning was still there, but it was breaking bit by bit. Not as fast as Amélie would have liked, but it was something at least.

"Tracer." The name escaped her lips casually as she took a few steps forward. Any normal person's heart would've been racing, but Amélie? She was calm and her voice was a smooth as spider's silk.

Lena, on the other hand, perked up and turned around upon hearing her codename in the familiar French accent. "You!" It was apparent that she was enraged, but Amélie didn't move. She only watched as the smaller woman turned and blinked towards her. "You ruined everything!" Lena screamed at her as she lunged at the assassin, knocking both of them down. "How could you?! Is this all a game to you?!" Her voice cracked as she didn't even bother to fight back the tears. She hated that she was letting this assassin see her at her most vulnerable, but what choice did she have? Peace within London between Omnics and Humans was almost unobtainable at this point because of her, and she lost her girlfriend because of some crazy obsession with her. "Everything...why did you let me live?! To torture me like this?! Well, it's working! Are you happy?!"

Amélie stared blankly at Lena, opening her mouth to say something briefly, but immediately changed her mind. She knew the other had a right to hate her, but she didn't know the whole story. All she could remember was the night she killed Mondatta and assumed the failure to save him was the reason the other was so angry with her. That, and what she did to Ana. "Why aren't you saying anything?! Is there another sniper waiting to kill me? Tell them to do it."

"I'm...sorry..." Amélie's words were hesitant, but she truly meant them. Maybe. She still wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. All she knew was that the person she was in love with was angry with her, and there was clearly no way she could fix it. She couldn't bring Mondatta back, and she couldn't fix Ana's eye. She didn't even want to take that shot, but it was either her or Ana, and she needed preserve her own life at the time. "I didn't want to. Forgive me..."

Lena gasped as she listened to the sniper's words. It was then she made note of what she was wearing: a simple black halter top and jeans. She had no weapons on her other than her venom mine, but that was attached to her grapple. Nothing about her screamed she was there to kill, especially with her hair down. "Is this some sort of joke?" Amélie remained silent and continued to stare as Lena looked her in the eyes. "This isn't a joke, then?"

"Hmph?" Amélie didn't want to break away from the gaze, but she knew if she didn't, she'd end up confessing. As a result, she pushed Lena off of her and scrambled to her feet. "This...this was a mistake." She murmured, walking away. "This wasn't some sort of joke, chérie. I did not know you were here, I only knew you and that... _fille_ lived in one of the apartments. I was not expecting to have this conversation."

Lena's heart sank as she watched Amélie move away from her. The mention of Emily made her want to start sobbing again, but she's already mourned the shattered relationship long enough. There was no point in showing weakness since, in her mind, that's what the assassin wanted: to see her at her most vulnerable. But the whole situation was odd. She knew Amélie was notorious for speed and stealth, but how could she have possibly known about Emily? "Amélie, wait!" She called after her, finally gathering her thoughts and pushing herself up to her feet. "How do you know about her?"

The sniper turned and looked at her with a slight tilt of her head. "I know everything." She lied. She hadn't even known Lena was seeing someone until the other night.

"I swear if you hurt her-"

"I have no intention. I came here to be alone, not a conversation." Her tone was unnecessarily cold, but it almost sounded forced to Lena. Turning her back to the ex-pilot once more, she sat down with her knees up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. The once ruthless killer was broken. She did things that she regretted, killed someone she once loved, and now? Now she was in love with someone who could never feel the same. She thought the time she cried in front of Sombra would be the only time, but now she knew she was clearly mistaken. She embraced her tears this time, even as she knew Lena watched her. There was no one left for her, and if she went back to Talon like this, they'd surely recondition her. But for once, she _knew_ that's not what she wanted.

Hearing the small whimpers escape from the thin woman, Lena hesitantly began to approach her. In her mind, she was still skeptical. As far as she knew, it was all some sick joke Widowmaker was playing on her. However, something about it felt genuine to her, and her curiosity was pushing her to find out why. "A-Amélie?" Her voice remained soft even as she knelt down and placed a hand on the other's back. "Hey, it's...it's alright...?" She hated seeing the other like this, as it tugged at her heart just as much as Emily's leaving did. She wasn't hurt by Widow's tears, but rather she felt remorseful. For yelling? Perhaps, but all that mattered now was seeing to it that Amélie would be okay for the time being.

"It isn't 'alright'!" Amélie snapped back at her, but not very loudly. "So much death, because of me. War that could have been avoided. I have nothing! I'm more of a toy to Talon, but Overwatch? You all had something. Gerard and I _were_ something. I want to turn myself in. Get it over with. Talon will kill me anyway if I don't. Their work of art is faltering."

"Amélie I..." Lena pulled back, grabbing the other's arm and pulling her up with her. "No. We're not turning you in, and we're not letting Talon get to you." She shocked herself with her own words, but something inside was screaming at her to help Amélie, even if it meant going against everyone she knew.

"You are insane."

"Maybe." Lena hummed, pulling Amélie towards the door that led back into the apartment building. "But, you don't deserve to be in prison for something beyond your control. You especially don't deserve to be killed or subject to torture at the hands of Talon again."

"You are harboring a fugitive."

Lena sighed, knowing that the other woman was right. But she needed to protect her at all costs, and she clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Yes, and I don't care!"

Amélie reluctantly went along, keeping her head down as soon as the two entered the building. From what she could scope out a few nights ago, Amélie had already had an idea of where Lena's room was. Being dragged around the halls had a sense of familiarity to it, but at the time, it didn't. Before the two even reached Lena's room, Amélie pulled back as she looked up with a gasp. In her mind, she didn't see the apartment room, she saw a torture chamber. Wires were everywhere and something that looked like a deprivation tank sat right in the middle of it all. She could see everything, including Moira waiting not too far away holding a breathing mask. Once she snapped back to reality, she noticed Lena snapping and waving her hand in her face. "Hey! I know it's a mess, love, but it's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Of...of course." Amélie muttered out as she walked inside before Lena. "It is nice."

"Hardly like anything you're used to I'm sure." The ex-pilot said playfully as she locked the door behind her. "I'll just clean up some things and you can feel free to have the bedroom. I don't really sleep in there anymore."

"Thank you." Amélie voice was soft and hesitant as she took the time to look around. She saw several pictures lying around of Lena and Emily and didn't think much of it. She wanted to live in the moment, and for now, that meant taking in Lena's hospitality without thinking too hard on what she wanted to become of the two.


End file.
